Nekotalia: The Aristocats
by strongwolf4
Summary: Aristocat Elizabeta and her kittens are kidnapped by butler Roderich and thrown into the countryside of France, and they don't know how to make it back home. Luckily, a stray alley cat named Gilbert comes to their aid and helps them get home, and wins the heart of the lady Aristocat. Pruhun. Crossover of Disney and Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Hello, everyone! This will be a Nekotalia version of Disney's The Aristocats. Here are the characters:_

 _Duchess: Hungary-Elizabeta_

 _Marie: Belarus -Natalya_

 _Berlioz: Denmark-Mathias_

 _Toulouse: Norway-Lukas_

 _O'Malley: Prussia-Gilbert_

 _Madame: Ukraine-Katyusha_

 _Edgar: Austria-Roderich_

 _Georges: Rome-Romulus_

 _And there will be more to come. So for now, enjoy!_

….

One day in Paris, 1910, an elderly woman by the name of Katyusha was taking a ride back to her home in her carriage, led by her butler, Roderich. They were heading close to home, when Katyusha picked up one of her three cat's kittens. She stroked it's head and smiled.

"Natalya my little one, you're going to be as beautiful as your mother, isn't she Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta meowed in agreement.

Katyusha watched as one of the kittens jumped on Roderich's head and started batting at his large cowlick. "Careful, Lukas!" she laughed, "You're making it very difficult for Roderich."

Roderich placed the kitten down and continued to steer the horse. "Woah, frou frou, woah, steady girl." He said, pulling the horse to a stop.

Roderich got up out of his seat and walked next to the carriage, holding out his hand for Katyusha to take so he can help her down. "Thank you, Roderich." She said.

The horse gave out a loud nay.

"Oh. Of course, frou frou, I almost forgot." She walked over to the horse and+ gave it a small apple, which the horse gladly took.

"Madame, uh, may I take your parcel, Madame? It uh, it really is much too heavy for you." Roderich asked.

"Now, don't fuss over me. You work hard enough." She grinned, making Roderich smile.

While this was going on, the kittens jumped off the carriage and began to pad at the horse's hooves. Elizabeta calmly sat down.

"Mathias, come back here. Haven't you forgotten something?" She stated. Mathias turned to frou frou and smiled.

"Thank you, miss frou frou for letting me ride on your back." He grinned happily.

The horse chuckled. "You're quite welcome, young man!"

Mathias turned to his mother, his chest puffed out with pride. "How was that, Mama?"

"Very good, darling, very good." She mewed.

"Come along Duchess, kittens, come along!" Katyusha called stepping inside. Suddenly she whipped her head around to Roderich. "Oh and Roderich, I'm expecting my attorney Romulus Vargas. You remember him, of course?" She said, walking inside.

"Of _course_ Madame. How could anyone forget _him?_ " He gave a fake smile.

….

Not too long after, a rambunctious car swerved up the street and parked itself in front of Katyusha's mansion. Out came out a singing old Italian man, and cheery as well. He walked up to the house holding a large briefcase. Upon hearing the car stop, Roderich dashed to the door and opened it for the man, who walked in.

"Ah good day, sir. Madame Katyusha is expecting you." He said, hanging up the man's scarf.

"Evening, evening Roderich!" He cheered, "Catch!" And he threw his hat to Roderich, which landed clean on the Austrian butler's head. Roderich took it off and hung it up on the rack.

"Ah, another ringer sir. You never miss." Roderich grinned, getting the hat on the rack. He flinched when he saw the old man walking upstairs in front of him. "Come on, Roderich, last one upstairs is a nincompoop!"

"Uh, could we take the elevator this time, sir?" Roderich asked with hope and worry in his tone. What? An old man going up a large set of stairs he could hurt himself!

"Oh be quiet, elevators are for old people-whoops!" Romulus yelped falling downward, only to be caught by Roderich.

"M-may I give you a hand, sir?" He asked.

"You haven't lost your speed, eh Roderich? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Romulus laughed. Roderich joined his laughter nervously.

Ah, yes. That always gets me sir, ha ha; every time. Woah!" Roderich cried slipping from the stairs.

"Don't panic, Roderich! I know exactly what to do!" Romulus cried. He unexpectedly leaped on top of Roderich's back, making the butler squeal with pain and surprise. Piggy back ride!

"Am I going too hard on you, Roderich?" He asked.

"Oh, _no._ " He snarled.

Meanwhile upstairs, Katyusha had dressed herself up nicely, and was now putting on a boa scarf. "It's perfect, Elizabeta. We must look our best for Romulus. He is our oldest and dearest friend you know." She said, rubbing the cat's head.

Elizabeta meowed her approval. She turned swiftly to a knocking sound on the door.

"Come in!" Katyusha called.

Roderich walked in, looking weak and sweating and all the meanwhile panting. "A-announcing…Romulus…is here…." He panted.

The old man walked in, the kittens padding at his feet.

"Oh my goodness, Roderich, I apologize for him." She said.

"Evening, Katyusha!" Romulus laughed. Katyusha smiled.

"It's so good to see you, Romulus!" She smiled, holding out her hand. Romulus took the hand and kissed it. He looked up and chuckled.

"Ah, still the softest hands of Paris, eh?" he said.

Katyusha rolled her eyes playfully. "Heh, you're a shameless flatterer, Romulus."

Suddenly music began to play. They looked and saw Mathias spinning a record playing old music from the play Carmen.

"Hey, that music; it's from Carmen isn't it?" Romulus asked.

"Yes, right, it was my favorite role." She said happily, thinking of her days when she acted as Carmen in the opera.

"Yes, yes! Wonderful job you did!" Romulus cheered, taking her hand. He began to sing along to the music and dance with her, making her laugh.

Jumping up and down on the record was Mathias, smiling at his success from jumping do high. Suddenly he slipped, stopping the record. "Oh my." Katyusha sighed with a smile. Mathias looked up from the record and smiled nervously in apology.

"Ah, just in time." Katyusha sighed, sitting down on her couch. "Ah, Romulus; we're just a couple of sentimental old fools." She chuckled.

Romulus continued to dance and sing.

Katyusha laughed softly. "Now, Romulus, do be serious. I've asked you to come here on a very important, legal matter."

 **Author's note!**

 **Save the rest for tomorrow! So, this is my second Nekotalia story huh? I'm proud. I've wanted to do this for a while, and I'm happy I finally got the chance. It's just hard to get the dialogue right, cause finding the movie to type the dialogue from was hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;)**

 **Tails**


	2. The cats of Paris

Chapter 2

"Oh? Splendid, splendid!" Romulus cheered, moving to the desk in the room, "Who do you want me to sue, eh?" He laughed.

"Oh come now, Romulus," Katyusha began, a little irritated, "I don't wish to sue anyone, I simply want to make my will."

"Will, eh? Will, will." Romulus began, getting out pen and paper, "Now then, who gets the fortune?"

Katyusha began, "Well as you know, I have no living relatives, so naturally I want my beloved cats to always be well cared."

Meanwhile, her conversation escaped through a call microphone that led up to Roderich's room, meaning he could hear the whole conversation. At this time, he was ironing his clothes.

"Certainly no one can do this better then my faithful servant, Roderich."

To the sound of his name through the microphone, Roderich turned towards it and listened.

"Edgar? Katyusha do you mean you're leaving your vast fortune to Roderich?" Romulus could be heard over the microphone. "Everything you poses? Stocks of money, this mansion, your treasures and, and-?

Roderich blew a kiss to the microphone and did a small victory dance. But then it was ruined.

"Oh no, no, Romulus, to my cats." Katyusha corrected him.

" _To your cats?"_ Romulus asked.

" _Cats?!"_ Roderich cried in disappointment. Roderich sat on his bed and looked down sadly.

"Yes, Romulus." Katyusha began, still being heard over the microphone, "I simply wish to have inherit first. Then at the end of their lifespan, my entire estate with be given to Roderich."

Roderich looked up when the conversation over the microphone had ended. He wasn't pleased.

" _Cats_ inherit first?!" He yowled disapprovingly, "And I come after the cats. It-it's not fair!" He jumped up and hit his head on the microphone, "Ow!"

He continued to rant to himself, "I mean, each cat will live about twelve years; and each cat had nine lives! That's…four times twelve…multiplied by…nine times…" He got mixed up in the frustration. "No, no, anyway! That's longer then I'll ever live!" Roderich drooped his head.

"I'll be gone." He said in a worried tone. Suddenly, a devious idea popped into his head. "No…no, no, _they'll_ be gone. I'll think of a way. There are many reasons why I should!" He cheered. "All of those dollars. _Millions_ ….Those cats have got to go!"

….

Meanwhile, outside, the kittens ran to the cat door at the house's front door. They raced down the block.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Mathias called.

"Me first, me first!" Natalya declared. And then they all jumped through the small cat door altogether, getting stuck.

"Why should you go first?" Lukas asked with attitude.

"Cause I'm a lady, that's why." Natalya said with prowess.

"Ah, you're not a lady." Lukas retorted.

"You're nothing but our sister!" Mathias growled, pulling her tail back and making her hit the door.

"Oof!" She cried. She watched her brothers run off ahead of her. She fumed with annoyance. "I'll show you if I'm a lady or not." She raced after them. Lukas hid behind a chair and let her chase Mathias. Mathias turned her over and began to tickle her belly.

"Get her, Mathias, get her!" He cried. Suddenly the kittens came running back towards him. Lukas ran away and jumped on a table above them, holding onto a candlestick. Below, Natalya had grabbed Mathias' ribbon with her teeth and tried to pull it off.

"Stop it!" He snarled.

"Females never fight fair!" Lukas called. Suddenly the candlestick slipped from his paws and hit Natalya right on the head.

"Ow! Now that hurt." She snarled. "Mama, mama!"

Elizabeta walked into the room. "Natalya, darling, Natalya you must _stop_ that, this is really not lady-like." She scolded softly. "And Mathias, this behavior is _most_ unbecoming to a lovely gentlemen."

"Well, she started it." Mathias retorted, giving a swift glare to his sister.

"Ladies do _not start fights,_ but they can finish them!" Natalya snarled. Mathias grew angry and stuck out his tongue.

" _Mathias;_ now don't be rude." Elizabeta warned softly.

Mathias glanced at her, "We were just practicing our biting and clawing." He grinned.

"Aristocrats, do not practice, _biting and clawing_ and stuff like that is just horrible!" Elizabeta said with a nervous tone. Lukas looked down at them and grinned:

"But some day, we might meet a tough alley cat." He snarled playfully, wriggling his rump to pounce. He jumped down and hissed, pretending to be a fierce stray. Elizabeta laughed at the adorable scene.

"I guess so." She mewed, trying to please them, "It's time we concerned ourselves with self- improvement. It's so you can grow up to be charming ladies and gentlemen. Now Lukas, you go and start on with your painting." She nodded to a large stool which stood in front of a large canvas.

"Yes Mama." He mewed, running to the stool. He jumped up excitedly.

"Mama, may we watch Lukas paint before our music lesson? Please?" Natalya asked pleadingly.

"Well, yes my love but, we must be very quiet." She answered. In the meantime Lukas was spewing paint onto the table, and some fell to the floor and almost hit Mathias, who glared up at his brother.

Lukas cleared his throat and began to mix the colors together. He jumped to the canvas and began to paint. He spread pink and all the other colors all over the canvas to make a strange face. He painted a butler with a large cowlick.

"Yeah." Lukas stopped, his painting finished.

"Heh, heh, it's Roderich!" Natalya laughed.

"Yeah, Roderich!" Mathias laughed.

Elizabeta couldn't lie, it looked funny. She let out a little giggle. "Oh, it is a little funny."

Mathias doubled over in laughter, falling onto the floor.

"Now, Mathias, that is not kind. You know Roderich is so fond of all of us, and takes _very_ good care of us." She smiled.

….

Meanwhile a certain _'man who takes good care of them'_ was preparing a special dish of milk for the cats. Holding a bottle in his hand, which contained sleeping tablets.

" _Rock-a-bye kittens, bye-bye you go. La, la, la, la, and I'm in the dough."_ Ha sang. "Oh Roderich, you sly old fox." He complimented himself. He continued to mix ingredients in the pot and stir them with a spoon. He lifted up the spoon to taste to see if it was read.

"Whoops! Oh, man." He breathed, realizing he almost put himself to sleep, "Drink up a little and it's off to dreamland. I say that's not all bad. Gives you a good sleep." He chuckled.

….

"Now let's leave Lukas to his painting." Elizabeta mewed. "Natalya, you run over to the piano dear, now come on, both of you, go ahead." She nudged Natalya ahead.

"Yes Mama." She mewed, flicking her tail in Mathias' face.

"Yes Mama." He snarled softly. He jumped on top of Natalya and they began to wrestle their way to the piano, to see who good get there first. Mathias jumped on the seat but was pulled down by the tail by Natalya.

"Ouch!" He snarled, falling to the floor on his butt.

Natalya raced up to the top of the piano and sat down, glaring down at Mathias. Mathias in turn, to annoy her, he began to crack his knuckles, getting on her nerves.

"I'm ready, maestro." She mewed. Mathias got himself ready. He slid his paws across the piano keys and had them squish Natalya's tail. "Oh!" She cried. "Mama, he did it again!" She looked at her squished tail.

Mathias glared at her. "Tattletale." He grumbled.

Elizabeta jumped up onto a chair next to them. "Now Mathias, now please darling settle down and play me your pretty little song."

"Yes Mama." He replied. He began to play a nice song on the piano, which Natalya sang along to. It didn't take long for Lukas and Elizabeta to join in, and the whole room was full of singing.

Once they ended, they heard the door open, revealing Roderich. "Ah, good evening, my little ones." He smiled. He walked in, and the kittens ran up to him and padded at his feet.

"Your favorite dish, prepared a very special way." Roderich grinned, placing the bowls on the floor. "It's crème de la crème al la Roderich." The kittens rushed to it and began to lap at it hungrily.

"Sleep well-I, I mean, eat well, of course." He smirked, walking out of the room. The cats began to continue to lap at their meal, enjoying the sweet taste.

Further in the room, from a small hole in the wall, a small mouse scented the smell of the sweet dish. He sniffed the air and smiled. He grasped a cracker in his small paws and raced over. He cleared his throat, "Good evening, Elizabeta. Ciao, kittens!"

Natalya turned and smiled. "Hello, Feliciano!"

"Hi, Feliciano!" Mathias smiled.

"Good evening, Feliciano." Elizabeta dipped her head in welcome. The little mouse sniffed the air.

"Something smells good! What's that smell?" The little mouse squeaked.

"It's crème de la crème a la Roderich!" Natalya grinned.

"Won't you join us, Mr. Feliciano?" Elizabeta asked with a smile.

"Well yes-I, I mean I don't mean to interrupt, but…it just so happens that…I have a cracker with me." He grinned.

"Come on, Feli, have some!" Mathias called.

The little mouse rushed over. "Oh, thank you!" He cheered. He dipped his cracker in the dish a few times and began to munch it. "This is great." He grinned.

"Mm, this is yummy." Natalya grinned, shaking the water from the dish off her nose.

"That was wonderful." The Italian mouse squeaked. "This calls for another cracker. I'll be right back!" He said, running to the hole in the wall.

The cats continued to eat, but then Mathias let out a large yawn, followed by the others.

The sleeping tablets were taking their affect.

Feliciano yawned as he walked. "So…that's…crème…crème…a la….Roderich…" He sighed, falling to the floor, falling fast asleep. And the cats did the same.

 **Author's note!**

 **Just picture Feli as a small mouse. Aww.**

 **Anyway, the adventure part comes next chapter. So, tomorrow the adventure begins!**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	3. The kidnapping

Chapter 3

 _We've got two new characters! Here they are:_

 _Lafayette: Korea-Yong Soo_

 _Napoleon: China-Yao_

 _Enjoy!_

It was late at night now. The cats had fallen asleep, as well as Madame Katyusha. Roderich had grabbed the cats from their bed, and made his way outside. He looked around to make sure no one was around to see him. Thankfully the streets of Paris were quiet that night. He carefully made his way to his motorcycle. He put the basket that contained the cats in the sidecar and drove off.

He drove past the police station swiftly, god forbid they saw him. It didn't take him long to get to the countryside. But meanwhile….

A sleeping retired old army dog guarding a deserted windmill lifted up his ear to the sound of Roderich's motorcycle. He sat up and flinched when he hit his head on a wooden cart. He shook his head, but rose his ear to more of the motorcycle's rumble. He got up and walked around, calling for his partner in crime.

"Yong Soo. Yong Soo…Korea!" Little did the dog know he was standing on the poor dog's ear, and the poor dog couldn't get up.

"Well I'm right here!" Yong Soo snarled.

"Listen…..wheels approaching." The dog walked away, further to the noise.

"Oh, Yao, we've bit at least six tires today." The young dog began, "Chased four motor cars, a bicycle, and a scooter!" The dog raced to Yao's side.

"Hush your mouth." Yao snarled. He lifted his ear again, listening to the rumbling of the vehicle not too far away. "It's a motorcycle. One squeaky wheel on the front it sounds like." Yao began to walk closer to the sound, Yong Soo following him.

"Now you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem." Yao grinned.

"Now how come you always grab the tender part for yourself?-oof!" Yong Soo tripped.

"Cause I outrank you, that's why." Yao explained. "Now stop stumbling over your paws and sound the attack!"

Yong Soo began to bark widely, annoying Yao. "That's Nass call!"

"Heh, heh, made the best of it, huh?" Yong Soo smirked.

"You can be replaced, you know." Yao warned.

"Ok, let's charge-oof!" Yong Soo began to run, put Yao stepped on his tail, stopping him.

"Wait a minute, _I'm_ the leader. I'm the one that says when we go…here we go. Charge!' And Yao raced off in the direction of the vehicle, Yong Soo got up and quickly followed.

Roderich nearly screamed when he saw two wild dogs running straight after him. He swerved his motorcycle around and went down a small hill, where the basket containing the cats fell right out of his sidecar and landed somewhere.

Roderich swiftly drove over the shallow river that ran next to the hill and drove away. However, the dogs didn't give up so easily. They leaped close enough to Roderich to where he panicked. Trying to shake them off, his hat fell off, followed by his umbrella. The dogs tripped and fell behind. Roderich laughed as he easily got away, driving back home.

Meanwhile, below the bridge, on that small hill by the river, a sleeping Elizabeta was woken up by thunder. "Oh! Oh, where am I? I'm not at home at all."

Worried, she began to look around for her children. "Children, where are you? Answer me! Mathias? Lukas, Natalya, where are you?"

"Here I am, Mama." She heard the soft mewl of Natalya come from a few feet away. She raced over to a small tree and picked up her kitten.

"Oh Natalya, darling. Are-are you alright?" She began to lick her daughter's head.

"I guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed." She mewed.

"Now, Natalya, darling, don't be frightened-"

"Mama! Mama!" A loud squeal came from not too far away.

"That's Mathias!" Natalya mewed. Elizabeta and Natalya walked around, searching for him.

"Ove here, darling, Mathias, here we are. And don't worry everything is going to be alright." She glanced around for her kit.

Mathias was all wet, trudging through the shallow river. "I'm coming, Mama. It's cold when I'm wet…." He mewed. Suddenly a loud sound was heard.

 _Ribbit._

"Mama?"

 _Ribbit._

"Mama?"

 _RIBBIT!_

"MAMA!" Mathias raced away from the loud sound and ran behind his mother's legs. Elizabeta chuckled softly.

"Oh darling. That's only a little frog, my love." She mewed softly, trying to calm the frightened kitten.

Mathias narrowed his eyes. "But he had a mouth like a hippopotamus!"

The frog began to croak loudly again, making Mathias shudder. Natalya let out a soft giggle.

"Oh, what's so funny?" Mathias gave her a sharp glare and snarled.

"Now darlings, you stay here while I go and look for Lukas." She walked away, calling out her son's name. "Lukas! Lukas, where are you?"

The kittens joined in: "Lukas! Lukas!"

A tired Lukas rose his head from the basket the cat's once slept in. "Hey. What's all the yelling about, huh?"

"Why didn't you answer us?" Mathias turned and asked, irritated.

Natalya sighed with annoyance and flexed her claws. "Mama! He's been here all the time!"

Elizabeta looked up to her daughter's call. "Oh, thank goodness, oh." She walked over to her children. "Oh, are you alright?" She asked her son, and began to wash his head with her tongue.

"I was having a funny dream." Lukas began. "Roderich was in it. We were all riding and bouncing along-"

 _Ribbit! Ribbit!_

Lukas flinched. "Frogs?! Uh oh, it wasn't a dream. Roderich did this to us."

"Roderich? Why Lukas that's ridiculous." Elizabeta mewed.

"Yeah, maybe you felon your head, Lukas." Mathias laughed, making Lukas snarl. _Bro, you're annoying._

Suddenly a rumble of thunder echoed through the sky. Natalya tried not to show fear, but she couldn't help it. She backed up closer to her mother. "Mama, I'm afraid. I wanna go home."

Oh now, Natalya, don't worry."

Thunder crashed once again.

"Ah!" Elizabeta cried. Rain began to pour down. She shooed her kits into the basket. "Ok, now, let's get into the basket, all of us."

The cats sat down in the basket, shaking with fear and worry. "What's gonna happen to us?" Lukas mewed.

"Oh…I just don't know…" Elizabeta mewed, "It does look hopeless, doesn't it?"

"I wish we were home, with Madame right now." Mathias squeaked.

Elizabeta gave a sigh. "Poor Madame Katyusha. She will be so worried when she finds us gone."

 **Author's note!**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **And there you have it. The kidnapping scene has begun. Don't not worry! Gilbert will enter next chapter. The only reason Yao called Yong Soo Korea is because they are retired military dogs, and Yong Soo was a dog exported from Korea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


End file.
